jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten/Archiv2008
Neuigkeiten 2008 __TOC__ Star Wars - Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge Ab 2009 gibt es die Star Wars Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge Sammlung. Dabei gibt es zweimal monatlich neue Magazine und auch neue Modelle. Quelle * Die Raumschiffsammlung ---- The Clone Wars - Ab 23.11.2008 auf ProSieben right|150px|The Clone Wars 13. November 2008 Ab 23. November 2008 startet der deutsche Privatsender ProSieben mit der Ausstrahlung der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars in Deutschland. ProSieben wird die Serie ab diesem Zeitpunkt sonntags um 17:25 Uhr austrahlen. Quelle *TCW auf ProSieben.de ---- The Old Republic Homepage online 150px|right|The Old Republic 18. Oktober 2008 Heute ging die Homepage zu Biowares neuen Online Rollenspiel The Old Republic online. Das Spiel ist etwa 300 Jahre nach Revan]s Verschwinden angesiedelt, also gegen 3700 VSY. Die Geschichte handelt vom wiedererstarkten Sith-Imperium, welches mehrere erfolgreiche Überfälle auf die Galaktische Republik unternommen hatte. Nachdem es das Imperium geschafft hatte, Coruscant zu überfallen und die Republik in einen Waffenstillstand zu zwingen, stehen die beiden Großreiche nun in einem prekären Gleichgewicht. Die Jedi haben sich in großer Zahl auf ihre Ursprungswelt Tython zurückgezogen, auf der eine ganz eigene Gefahr in der Macht lauert, während die Sith ihr Imperium wieder einmal von Korriban aus regieren. Der Spieler kann nun auf Seiten der Sith oder der Jedi in diese Welt einsteigen. Über den weiteren Verlauf der Story ist jedoch noch nichts bekannt. Quellen *The Old Republic Homepage ---- The Clone Wars Vorpremiere 150px|right Dienstag, 12. August 2008 Am 14. August ist die Premiere des Pilotfilms der neuen Animationsserie The Clone Wars. Vielerorts wird man den Film aber schon am Abend vorher in der Vorpremiere sehen können. Zu den Vorpremieren in bis jetzt zehn Städten will auch die German Garrison erscheinen, dies sind Ulm, Berlin, Hamburg, Mainz, Hannover, Karlsruhe, Nürnberg, Dortmund, Walldorf, Fulda. Zur eigentlichen Premiere hat man sich bisher schon in München und Herne angekündigt. Quellen *German Garrison ---- The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia 150px|right Mittwoch, 6. August 2008 Auf der Jedi-Con 2008 hatte uns Steve Sansweet in einem persönlichen Gespräch eine neue Enzyklopädie angekündigt, die seiner Angabe nach gegen Ende des Jahres erscheinen sollte. Er hat Wort gehalten. Sein neues Werk mit dem vielversprechenden Titel The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia kommt am 4. November 2008 als dreiteiliger Band auf den Markt. Wie bereits Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III ist die neue Enzyklopädie in einer Zusammenarbeit mit Pablo Hidalgo entstanden. Quellen *StarWars.com *Amazon.de ---- The Force Unleashed (Roman) bei Amazon jetzt schon auf Lager! 150px|right Freitag, 25. Juli 2008 Der Roman des Multimedia-Projektes The Force Unleashed ist bei Amazon derzeit auf Lager und somit jetzt schon erhältlich. Ursprünglich sollte das Buch im August erscheinen. In The Force Unleashed geht es vordergründig um den geheimen Schüler von Darth Vader, der den Auftrag erhält, die letzten verbliebenen Jedi zu jagen. Der Comic ist zum 13. August angekündigt und das Spiel zum 18. September. Quellen *Amazon.de: The Force Unleashed (Roman) *Amazon.de: The Force Unleashed (Comic) *Amazon.de: The Force Unleashed (Spiel) ---- __TOC__ Neue Romanreihe nach Wächter der Macht Dienstag, 22. Juli 2008 Während die neunteilige Romanreihe Wächter der Macht in Deutschland Ende des Jahres beginnt und in den USA im Mai 2008 bereits beendet wurde, wird bereits eine neue Reihe geplant, die Fate of the Jedi heißen soll, was sinngemäß mit Schicksal der Jedi übersetzt werden kann. Aaron Allston, Troy Denning und Christie Golden (letztere vor allem für ihre Star Trek-Romane bekannt) sollen die ebenfalls neunteilige Reihe schreiben. Laut Amazon Canada soll die Reihe im März 2009 mit einem Roman von Aaron Allston beginnen, der bislang nur schlicht als Fate of the Jedi 1 bekannt ist. Quellen *Meldung auf StarWars-Union *Fate of the Jedi 1 von Aaron Allston bei Amazon Canada ---- Neuauflage der Marvel-Comics Mittwoch, 16. Juli 2008 Demnächst startet Panini eine neue Reihe im Sonderbandformat, in der die ersten Star Wars Comics von Marvel neu aufgelegt werden. Die Reihe beginnt - laut Amazon.de - am 9. September diesen Jahres mit Doomworld I. Chefredakteur Jo Löffler erklärte im Panini-Forum, dass geplant sein, alle 107 Marvel-Hefte zu veröffentlichen, was bis zu 14 Bände wären. Allerdings wird die Reihe natürlich nur solange fortgesetzt, wie sie sich auch verkauft. Quellen *Amazon.de *Jo Löffler im Panini-Forum (Frage 37) ---- ''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' erschienen – Reihe beendet 150px|right Freitag, 16. Mai 2008: Der letzte Band der Legacy of the Force-Reihe, die hierzulande ab 2009 als Wächter der Macht erscheinen wird, ist in den USA herausgekommen. In Invincible findet die Handlung der neunteiligen Reihe ihr Ende. Zum Inhalt: Invincible Nach dem Ende von Legacy of the Force ist nun für Dezember 2008 die Veröffentlichung eines weiterführenden, eigenständigen Romans mit dem Titel Millennium Falcon vorgesehen. Autor James Luceno schickt die bekannten Charaktere Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa und Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falken auf eine geheimnisvolle Reise zu den Spuren ihrer Vergangenheit. Quelle *StarWars.com *Amazon.de ---- Neuer The Clone Wars-Trailer Samstag, 10. Mai 2008 Mit dem Start vom Kinofilm Speed Racer wurde in den USA der Trailer vom Kinofilm der neuen animierten Serie The Clone Wars gezeigt. Gleichzeitig wurde das Plakat vom Kinofilm veröffentlicht. Schon Wochen vorher waren im Internet Raubkopien des Trailers zu finden, diese wurden wegen Lizenzklagens seitens Warner Bros. aber schon nach kurzer Zeit entfernt. Im Trailer wird gezeigt, dass Jabbas Sohn entführt wurde. Obi-Wan Kenobi verhandelt mit Jabba einen Vertrag. Anakin Skywalker betritt mit Ahsoka Tano und Klonkriegern ein Kloster auf dem Planeten Teth, wo Jabbas Sohn gefangen gehalten sein soll. Auch Asajj Ventress betritt mit Kampfdroiden zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt das Kloster. Quellen *Trailer bei StarWars.com *Poster vom Kinofilm *Szene für Szene-Analyse bei StarWars-Union.de *Illegaler Trailer online ---- Hörspiele zu Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader Dienstag, 26. Februar 2008: WortArt informiert uns über den Produktionsstand der Hörspiele zu Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader. Es folgt der Pressetext: ''Die Star Wars Saga geht weiter. Erleben sie fantastische Abenteuer mit alten Helden, neuen Freunden und dem beliebtesten Bösewicht der gesamten Galaxis: Darth Vader. Seit drei Jahren erschüttert der Krieg die Galaxis. Doch nun zeichnet sich ein Sieg der Republik über die Separatisten ab. Nachdem mehrere Separatistenwelten gefallen sind, soll mit Murkhana der Hauptsitz der machthungrigen Firmenallianz erobert werden. Sich völlig auf die bevorstehende Invasion konzentrierend, ahnen die Jedi-Ritter Roan Shryne und Bol Chatak nicht, dass weit entfernt - auf Coruscant - ein teuflischer Verrat den Krieg schon bald beenden und die Galaxis in eine dunkle Zeit stürzen wird. Der Imperator lässt mit Darth Vader einen gnadenlosen Vollstrecker seiner Befehle auf die Galaxis los, um die letzten Jedi-Ritter zu vernichten. Die Star Wars–Fans erwartet exklusiv in Deutschland ein neues Hörspiel-Highlight. Mit der 4tlg. Miniserie „Dark Lord“ knüpft Hörspielmacher Oliver Döring inhaltlich nahtlos an Episode III „Die Rache der Sith“ an und beweist sein hervorragendes Können. Nach der preisgekrönten Adaption von „Labyrinth des Bösen“ bringt dasselbe Produktionsteam die Trilogie des Bösen nun zum spannenden Finale und schlägt eine Brücke zum allerersten Star Wars Film: „Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung“. Besetzt mit den Originalstimmen aus den Filmen, unterlegt mit der originalen Musik von John Williams und gemixt mit den Effekten aus der George-Lucas-Sound-Schmiede bietet „Dark Lord“ einen HörspielFilm mit perfektem Star Wars Feeling. „Dark Lord“ basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Erfolgsautor James Luceno. Sprechercast (Teile): Rainer Schöne als Darth Vader Torsten Michaelis als Roan Shryne Marie Bierstedt als Olee Starstone Friedhelm Ptok als Kanzler Palpatine Joachim Kerzel als Erzähler Teil 1 + 2 erscheinen am 28. März 2008: Bild:Dark Lord Teil 1.jpg|Dark Lord: Teil 1 - Die letzten Stunden der Klon-Kriege Bild:Dark Lord Teil 2.jpg|Dark Lord: Teil 2 - Auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium Teil 3 + 4 erscheinen am 30. Mai 2008: * Dark Lord: Teil 3 - Aufruhr von Alderaan * Dark Lord: Teil 4 - Der Untergang von Kashyyyk Quellen *WortArt